Walking On Sunshine Well Almost
by Zelda's Little Girl
Summary: While the crew build houses and crap Tetra and Link decide to go for a walk. But what will happen on their adventure? Link’s POV. Their looking for the new Hyrule
1. Same as the Title

Ok no reviews for the other oneshot so here's another one! ROLL IT!

Disclaimer: For the last and final time I do NOT own these people DO YOU HEAR ME!

Summary: While the crew build houses and crap Tetra and Link decide to go for a walk. But what will happen on their **_adventure_**? Link's POV. (Their looking for the new Hyrule)

**_Walking On Sunshine…Well Almost_**

I was up in the crows nest when I heard her call me down: "Link, Link quick get out here and look!"

"Yea Tetra what is it?" I asked as I descended the ladder.

"Look Link we finally found the new Hyrule!" Tetra said pointing to a large thing beyond the horizon.

I was so happy I almost jumped out of the boat! I went back up the crows nest to get a better view of this beautiful place when I was really sure I saw somebody walking around the top pacing back and forth with there hands behind their back. So I went down the ladder panicking! "Tetra Tetra! This not the new Hyrule somebody is here, someone mysterious!" I said pulling her arm back and forth.

"Link! LINK! Could you let me go? You're giving me a head ache and what the hell are you talking about anyway?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"A figure pacing back and forth at the top I swear!"

"Calm down you were imagining things so let's build and get going!" Tetra said getting out of the boat. "Tetra wait!" I called after her.

I got out of the boat and so did the rest of the crew with their tools and stuff. I ran as fast as I could to catch up to her. "Tetra are you crazy we have to get out of here!" I said pulling her back. "Somebody here is looking for us and they are so weird looking it scares me. Tetra please listen to me, we HAVE to go back and look some where else!" I begged. She paid no mind to me and ran off into the woods some where. I again ran after her and found her exploring the land and checking to make sure the place was sturdy enough for us to live in. "Tetra are you crazy did you not hear me back there? We need to leave!" I looked back up at the top and nothing was there I guess it was just my imagination after all. She looked at me with confusion. "Link do you really think we are going to die? We live here now and the crew lives outside, you have to be grateful for that don't ya think?

"Yeah I guess so..." I looked at her and she came to me and grabbed my hand and led me off into the woods. _She actually grabbed my hand?_ Now that's a little hard to believe, I mean that she is queen and I am king but were not married or anything. Or are we? I looked down at my finger to see if there was a ring and there wasn't._ Whew!_ I got scared there for a minute. Tetra took my other hand and pushed me onto a rock and she sat down too. "Ow! Can't you be more careful?"

"Uh…no?" She said rubbing her neck.

"Listen Tetra you have been acting weird ever since we arrived here! I mean you grabbed my hand and you wouldn't believe me, you always believe me! And why the hell would you grab my hand?" I snapped at her but I didn't mean to. I could see her starting to cry.

"Tetra no I didn't mean-."

"JUST SHUTUP! I know what you meant, and you meant exactly that exactly what you just said." She began to walk away and she tripped over a rock and cut her leg on a sharp rock and I could see the leaves on the ground turn red as she lay there not moving. I went over to help but she just told me to go away and that she could handle things, but I was stubborn that way and so I helped her up and for no reason she started to hug me tight. "Your…welcome…" I said gasping for air. She let go of me and fell down because of her leg. I sat her on a smooth rock and went to get some bandages from the ship. I ran back and she was passed out with a cut on her forehead! "I told her there was somebody here!" I quickly ran over to her and shook her to wake her up. "Tetra! TETRA!" I shouted right in her ear, which woke her up! "Do you remember who did this to you?"

"No Link I only remember you sitting me on this rock then I don't know what happened!"

"We are going to fix these cuts and wounds and you'll be better real soon!" I said joyfully. Tetra smiled at me and let me stitch and bandage her wounds.

"Link…you are the best friend I have ever had!" She said as tears of joy rolled down her face. I wiped it away and kissed her on the cheek. But she apparently wanted more! She kissed me on the lips; it was a decent timed and passionate kiss. "Tetra?" I asked.

"Yea Link?"

"I love you very much!" I said as I kissed her again.

**A/n:**

Well…I hope you people enjoyed that one! Now please click the review button at the bottom left corner!


	2. Confesions, Well Almost

OK now you guys better review or you can kiss my stories goodbye cause I wont be here to write them!

**_Confessions, Well Close Enough_**

"Link, I've known that from the start, you have always been staring at me! You even turned down your date with Med- something." Tetra said clutching my hand as tight as possible. "And I've felt the same way about you, ever since you came along to rescue me from the tree…by the way I thought your outfit was really cute!" She hugged me and I could have sworn my eyes went into hearts

"Oh and by the way, I forget that birds name too!" I said smiling stupidly. We both sat there holding each other for about 10 minutes before Gonzo called us to tell us that the houses were ready. "WHO CARES GONZO? GO OUT AND BUY SOME FURNITURE!" I yelled at him. I wanted this day to last forever but they bought the furniture and were putting it in when Tetra fell off of the rock for no reason!

"Ha now who's going to stop me?" A voice said from behind a rock wall.

"W-who's there?" I asked turning in all directions. I now noticed tetra was bleeding and losing blood fast! Somebody stabbed her in the back, and I realized who had done it as soon as I saw the blade…it was so tragic I wanted to kill him so bad! "If you lay one finger on her again I will sue you!" I screamed but then again I can't sue a person who will kill me too. That reminds me…. I looked at the ground, "OH MY GOD, TETRA!" I screamed again the whole ground was pretty much red and Tetra was turning blue, she was moving but if you were 5 inches away you couldn't see it. "Listen up (person who I am not telling) if you come near any of us again I will kick your little behind into the ocean all the way to the other side and you'll have to have fun swimming with the sharks! "I now took out my blade and began looking around for any sign of him but all I saw was a rustle in a bush but that was a squirrel. I heard more insane laughing after a moment of silence.

"Ha now you can sit and stare at the dying girl all you want but it won't help her you twit! Staring won't make her spring to life or something moron!" after those words were gone the laughing faded and I was stuck with an almost dead Tetra. I quickly took out the blade and covered her wound with my hand until I got a leaf dipped in Neosporin from the pirate ship. I put it over the wound and kept it there until it finally scabbed over, and that took 2 days plus this morning! Tetra was still blue and I had nothing to give her blood with, I looked in the ship and I found a needle from when Niko got shot filled with a vaccine. I looked some more and I found some with nothing in them I took one and ran back to Tetra. "I know I shouldn't be doing this but it's the only way!" I stuck the needle into my arm and withdrew some blood and put it into Tetra's arm. I did this until she turned her normal color again, but I had to do it about 10 or 15 times and it took more than one needle. I kept running back to the ship and back to Tetra! She finally woke up having no idea where she was and why she was there. "Tetra, things are better off not known." She looked at me with confusion. "Are you ok? Ok fine to make a long story short, were at the new Hyrule and (a person I am not telling) stabbed you in the back." Tetra gasped and felt her back.

"Link, I just want to go home!" She started crying and put her legs onto the rock like she was getting comfortable.

"TETRA, we can't go home! I just realized this is home, this is Hyrule Temple! If it weren't (That person) wouldn't be here, he's trying to kill us. Because we are king and queen." I grabbed both of her hands as I said this. "If we turn back now (the person again) will destroy THIS Hyrule, and we both don't want that do we?" She shook her head no and stopped crying. "If we stay and take him down, we can live here peacefully… well not all of us." I looked back at Gonzo and he waved and dropped the sofa on his foot. Tetra laughed at him and sat up.

"If they were to leave and we were to stay how would you like it?" I asked her as I let go of her hands.

"NO! I would never leave them behind. Plus we can't beat you know who without them we could get killed!" She said as she hopped off the rock to check on the crew. "Link are you coming?" She asked but she didn't look at me.

"Uh…no I think I'm going to sit here and watch the, um…. Ok fine I'm coming!" I ran to her but the blood was still there, I glanced back at it but then I thought: _Ah, who needs to clean up the ground?_ I kept walking with Tetra to the pirate ship and we went in and sat on her bed. "Tetra what are we doing in here? I don't sleep **_inside_** I usually sleep outside on deck!" I turned and motioned my hand to the door.

"Not tonight!" She said making her bed and cleaning her room.

"Uh-huh I don't exactly get it." I said confused. "Your cleaning your room and letting me sleep in it. It's really weird!" There was a knock on the door and Tetra answered it, it was Gonzo.

"Ms. Tetra it's getting late and were all tired." Gonzo pointed outside to the crew pulling the last of the furniture into there cabins. "Can we rest and finish in the morning?" He asked turning around.

"I…guess you could, but at sunrise you all get up and finish what you were instructed to do!" She said closing her door on him.

"Link I-…" She got that close to saying something but I wanted to make the day last as long as it could. I kissed her lightly on the cheek and she was in a lovey-dovey sort of stance! "Yoo-hoo! Tetra? Haven't we kissed before, oh yes we did." I waved my hand in front of her face to get he attention but it didn't work. "Fooy on youy! I said as I put her in her bed and turned off the lights then I got in bed with her. I waited for sunrise and all I dreamt about was Tetra and I ruling this land! And in the morning I woke up Tetra and went outside to find the crew done there houses and inside them sleeping. We found Gonzo in his cabin sucking his thumb with a teddy bear in his arms and talking saying: "Mommy hold me I want my bottle!" We left the cabin area and went back into the woods for a swim.

"Turn around and no looking!" Tetra said as she changed into her swim-suit. I turned around and mumbled: "Woman!"

"What was that Link?" she asked closing one eye and looking at me.

"Urm…nothing Tetra!" I shouted as I asked her if it was ok to turn around.

"Yup you can look!" I turned around and I saw her in a bikini with a cross strap on the back. (A/n: I have the same bikini…just saying!) And boy did she look hott in that! I turned and took off my shirt. "I'm only swimming in my pants not my shirt or a bathing-suit!" I said as she got in the pond. I followed her and she went under to kick me but I know her to well so I kicked her instead! She came up and chased my out of the pond and tackled me into the sand. She stopped her mean face and had a twinkle in her eye that I liked, than she kissed me as we lay in the sand.

"Link?" she said as she pulled away from me.

Yea?" I said with a soft voice.

"I've always had a soft spot for you." She said those words and all night they kept ringing in my ears!

**A/n:**

Ok now who is the mystery person? You'll have to find out in the last and final chapter! Chapter tres!


End file.
